Father Dearest
by Hika-chan1
Summary: Kagome's Father dissapeared five years ago. Now he's back, he's not what he used to be and he wants to make Kagome and Souta like him- *Chapter 2 added*
1. Chapter 1

Alsa Inu Yasha I own not, nor do I own any characters therein....  
  
Does anyone else find it annoying that we have to type that everywhere?  
  
Father Dearest  
  
by Hika-chan  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Huh? you're not going back?"  
  
"Not yet, no."  
  
Inu Yasha sat in a tree on his haunces looking down at Kagome, somewhat confused. "Why not?"  
  
"What do you care, you're usually screaming for me to stay and nearly destroy the well in the process"  
  
"And you're usually itching to leave. What's the catch?"  
  
"What makes you think there's a catch!? Maybe I just re-evaulated my priorities!"  
  
"Re-what your what?"  
  
"Jerk-boy is right for once," Shippo said jumping into the basket on her bike, "You're normally dodging him just to get home at this point." Kagome looked at the ground rather than meet any of their eyes. Shippo jumped to the ground and looked up at her with big teary eyes. "What's wrong Kagome? You can tell me can't you?"  
  
"Yeah Kagome tell us!" Inu Yasha said like he was a child waiting for storytime.  
  
Kagome sighed, "All right but first you have to come down here and sit!"  
  
SPLAT!  
  
By the time Inu Yasha pried his face out of the ground, Kagome and Shippo were sitting by his side. "It's a special day back home for my family. One that I'd rather not celebrate or think about."  
  
"You don't want to go home because of the date? That's the stupidest thing I've ever-"  
  
"Sit," for once there wasn't much enthusiasim in her voice. "It's my father's birthday..."  
  
Inu Yasha muttered in the dirt, "fa-thurs.."  
  
"birthday?" which was finished by Myouga.  
  
"Come to think of it you never have mentioned your father before." Shippo asked carefully, knowing from personal experience how sensitive a that subject could be.  
  
"I never talk about him. Not even at home." She looked up at the sky her eyes growing as distant as the clouds. "It's enough to say he's gone... I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Inu Yasha, never knowing when to shut up asked, "So what happened to him?"  
  
"I Said I don't want to talk about it!" Kagome stood and ran off with much more speed than Inu Yasha would have thought possible for a human.  
  
"Way to go dog-boy." Shippo growled. Inu Yasha punched him on the head and ran after her. He ran a ways then sniffed the ground, had Kagome been crying? Of course she had been! He was already mad at himself for saying something so stupid. He should have known how she would take further questioning, he reacted the same way where his own mother was concerned. Of course the fact that she was a human girl made he more prone to emotional distress how could he forget? Wait... What was that? His ears perked up, sniffling, it had to be her.  
  
He crept quietly in her direction, she hadn't even noticed him until he came from around the tree she leaned against. "Kagome?"  
  
She quickly went to wiping her tears, trying to act as though she wasn't upset, "Go away Inu Yasha!"  
  
"Kagome... I... I'm sorry."  
  
"I said-... what did you say?"  
  
"I said I'm sorry," He sat down next to her looking at the ground in front of him. "I should have realized how... difficult it would be for you to talk about. I should've seen that it was the same as me not talking about my mother."  
  
Kagome smiled in spite of herself, "My my my, it seems we actually have some common ground." The dog-demon looked at her somewhat confused. "Inu Yasha if you tell me what your mother was like, I'll tell you what my dad was like."  
  
"Why would I..."  
  
"Not what happened to them, nothing sad like that. Just tell me about what she was like during the happier times, when things were peaceful."  
  
The hanyou took a deep breath and sighed, before talking rather uncomfortably on the subject. "She was a noble woman, but she was still very kind and gentle, not spoiled or anything like that. I'm sure you remember how pretty she was as well." Kagome nodded. "According to my father they fell in love almost instantly, marrying as soon as possible. I can almost picture her in her bridal kimono, father had said that she looked like a goddess. She loved cherry blossoms and jasmine. And... I remember that she was always worried for me. Worried because she knew I didn't fit in as a youkai or a human. I remember the day I asked her what a 'hanyou' was, she cried for me. I didn't understand it then, and I didn't know why. But my mother... she was so compassionate. I just wish that..."  
  
"Thank you Inu Yasha, you can stop there." Kagome turned to him then looked up through the leaves of the tree they sat under. "My dad... my dad was really nice too. I guess most parents are towards their kids. He used to spoil us all the time despite what our mother said. Even though Sota was only a baby. He loved animals alot he used to take us to the zoo all the time, he volunteered there from time to time as well."  
  
"Zoo?"  
  
"It's a place where people can go see wild animals in cages."  
  
"That sounds mean, caging an animal."  
  
Kagome shrugged, "For some of them maybe, others are raised in that enviornment so they get used to it I suppose. Anyway we'd always go to the petting zoo and take camping trips. We used to do all sorts of things with him. He really liked the big cats, we always used to see the tigers, lions and leopards. He was the best dad in the whole world. Then one day..." A tear trailed down her cheeck and her demonic audience put a hand on hers.  
  
"Kagome..." After a moment he realized he had made physical contact and quickly removed his hand, "So are you going home tomorrow then?"  
  
"Yeah in the morning."  
  
"I'll try and remember not to try to stop you this time."  
  
She grinned, "like you ever succeed."  
  
He pulled out his "collar" with a finger, "As if I could with this stupid thing around my neck."  
  
She grinned, "Jerk."  
  
"Baka."  
  
****  
  
The next morning the hanyou nearly did forget his pledge to not try and stop her she threatened him with a slow "sssssiiiiiiiiii" before he remembered. Having to explain her instant recovery of yet another odd sickness to her friends Kagome decided to tell her grandfather two things. One was to try and get him to use the word "relapse" on occasion (better than getting ANOTHER off the wall sickness she thought) and the second was to get him a book on common viruses and flus that way the next time he could come up with something a little less severe and more believeable. Thursday Kagome got some news that she knew Inu Yasha would hate. Her mother and grandfather were leaving for the weekend and she would have to stay home and watch Sota.  
  
Friday afternoon went as predicted and Inu Yasha was very upset. "Look why don't you and Shippo, Myouga, Miroku and Sango come over tomorrow, I'll order some food and we can relax for a day."  
  
"How do you expect me to relax when there's all those Shikon Shards to look for!!"  
  
"Come on Inu Yasha! Just ONE FRIGGIN' NIGHT is all I'm asking for."  
  
Natually Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Myouga came in at the wrong point in the conversation. "Whoa you mean dog breath finnaly made his move!?" Shippo pipped.  
  
"You Filthy cretin how could you be so foward with such a lovely lady as Kagome!?"  
  
"Me Forward! You asked her to bear you children five seconds after you met her!"  
  
"We're not talking about that!"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I Just came to say that I can't come back for another 2 days because I have to stay home and watch Sota. So I suggested the five of you come over and have a nice day at my house without having to worry about the shards."  
  
"Really!?" Shippo squealed. "I wanna see where Kagome lives! Come on Inu Yasha Let's do it!!"  
  
"Yes it is good to take a break every once in a while." Myouga comented from Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"grrrr... Whadya mean 'every once in a while'!?! Every time Kagome goes home we just gather rumors then sit on our butts till she comes back!!"  
  
All five of the others converged on him at once with big dewey puppy dog eyes, "Come on Inu Yasha Pleeeeaaaaaase?" Miroku, and Shippo each got punched for their puppy eyes, but before the disgruntled half demon could get to squishing myouga Kagome told him to sit.  
  
"aww wright aww wirght weww go" he muffled.  
  
"Alright then I'll see you guys tomorrow at sunset. Bye now!"  
  
"Matte Kagome."  
  
"Eh? What is it Sango?"  
  
"Can't only you and Inu Yasha go through the well?"  
  
Kagome shrugged, "Maybe if everyone is touching one of us It'll take you over with us... I guess we'll see tomorrow. Meet me here a little before sunset k?" Without another word Kagome jumped back in the well.  
  
***  
  
A rattling of the shine bells disturbed Kagome's near restful state sometime around midnight. She would have guessed that she hadn't been asleep more than ten minutes, if that. Of course she'd be wrong. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "-Yawn- who would be visiting the shrine this late?"  
  
She opened her door and finding Buyo there, picked him up and took him with her. When she got downstairs she cracked opened the door that faced the shrine. Standing infront of the shine was a man his tied back black hair was just below his shoulders. He wore a light colored button down business shirt without a jacket (it was too dark to tell the actual color) and he was facing the shrine away from her. She was about to close the door, hoping that whoever it was just had odd praying habits when Buyo jumped out of her hands and ran towards the man. "Buyo-" she started to whisper. Then the man began to turn in her direction. She surpressed a yelp and quietly shut the door.  
  
"Why hello kitty, you're a big one aren't you?" Kagome listened to the man talk to the cat petting him. "I bet you're wondering why I'm out here so late ne? Well it's the night of my rebirth every year I pray on this date and at this time. As it is it happens two days after my real birthday. I bet you think that's interesting don't you Tora-chan." Kagome froze. She realized then that the man was talking to her not to Buyo. Also until now her worrisome nature kept her from realizing the voice was familiar and her fear kept her from noticing that certain aura.  
  
She cracked open the door and looked at the man. He knelt by the fat cat scratching him under the chin and he looked right at her. Her voice caught in her throat, it couldn't be. "Papa..."  
  
He grinned, "Yes Tora-chan it's me."  
  
"Papa...wha... how?"  
  
"Does it matter? I'm home again." He stood and started to walk towards the door. Alarms went off in Kagome's mind as the presence of a shikon shard forced itself into her mind. Her father had a shard? How could that be? No it couldn't be her father then could it?  
  
"You're not really my father are you?"  
  
"Yes I am, it's really me Kagome."  
  
"But you dissappeared five years ago." She kept the chain on the door hoping it would keep this... person outside.  
  
"Why don't you let me in so we can talk? I'll tell you everything." What could she do? What could she do? What could she do!? Souta was upstairs asleep, and so were her shikon shards, she could feel two on this man, he had to be after hers.  
  
"You could live with me again, join me, you have the means."  
  
'He must mean the shards!' she thought frantically. "I don't want to wake Souta," she lied, "why don't you come back tommorow?"  
  
"I'm more of a night owl, besides I don't have too much time here in Tokyo." She saw it then a flash of glowing eyes, as soon as it showed itself he forced it away trying not to scare his "daughter" away.  
  
"I don't know who you are but you canNOT be my father!"  
  
She slammed the door and ran for the stairs. As she suspected a pounding came at the door. "KAGOMEEE!" As though on cue Souta came out of his room rubbing his sleepy eyes Kagome grabbed him and ran to her room to grab the Shikon pouch in her desk.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know but it looks like dad!" Then she heard the back door crash in. "Hurry we gotta get to the well!"  
  
"Tora-chan... Raion-chan... Don't hide from your father." She pushed Souta out her window and joined him on the ledge.  
  
"Hurry Souta Jump!"  
  
"Jump!? Are you crazy nee-san?"  
  
"It's not really that high just go!"  
  
"Nn n n n no way!"  
  
She turned and saw his shadow in the hall by her door. "Dammit Souta!" Grabbing her brother she jumped from the ledge. By herself she probably could've taken the twelve foot drop better. But with her brother she couldn't roll off most of her momentum and breif pain shot up both her legs, that definitly would be sore in the morning.  
  
He went to the window watching her as she ran. "That's my fiesty little Tora!" She started running again and he jumped from the ledge. Had she not been moving his feet would've landed on her shoulders. A hand shot out grabbing the collar of her night shirt and clawed nails scratched down between her shoulders she let out a yelp and tripped dropping her brother.  
  
"Souta run to the well shrine! "  
  
"But I can't..."  
  
"Just Go!" She knew what he would say but she did not want this thing to know about the well's secret.  
  
"Give me the shards Tora, and I will help you become one." Finally she turned to look at him again. Gold cat eyes, pointed ears and black stripes on his face. She got up to run again but he grabbed her wrist. "I'm sorry I hurt you, but if I show you, these could heal as if they were nothing in a day."  
  
"I will not become like you... you youkai!"  
  
"But when I tell you of what you would gain..."  
  
"NO!" She turned quickly kicking him in the groin, his grip loosened and she pried her hand free, but his claws scratched her wirst. She ran to the shrine.  
  
"TORA!" he shouted angrily leaping after her. Souta closed the door in his face and Kagome grabbed him without hesitation and ran down to the well. The door began to slide open, "You think this shrine will keep me away!? Kagome jumped into the well the cat-man's cry echoing in her ears. "TOOORRRRAAAA!!!"  
  
***  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha lifted his head from his chest, he had been sleeping a moment ago but a familiar scent woke him. A scent he never wished to smell ever. Kagome's Blood. He jumped from his tree perch and ran from the villiage toward the well. Kagome's hurt! What could've happened? Is she ok? Did she make it to here on time... or just her blood? These thoughts plagued him as he ran through the forest with all speed he reached the well and saw no one. Did she make it to the well?  
  
"Kagome! Neesan are you ok?"  
  
Inu Yasha recognized Souta's voice and relief washed over him, she was alive! "Kagome! Kagome are you alright." He looked down into the well and saw the siblings sitting at the bottom. He stopped the second he saw her. She was leaned up against the wall of the well blood soaked the back on her shirt and ran freely from her left wrist.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" she asked in a ragged voice, "I'm glad you're here. I can't get Souta out of the well... I'm too weak... I... I...oh papa!" Without warning the girl burst out into tears. Inu Yasha was instantly at her side, picking her up in his arms. He signalled to Souta to climb on his back and jumped out of the well. Silent tears accompanied by a few muffled sobs against his chest were the only sounds that came from Kagome before she fell asleep on the way to the village.  
  
Inu Yasha spared no noise entering Kaede's house to save him the trouble of waking her and the others. "What happened?" Miroku asked as soon as he saw the girl.  
  
"A cat-man attacked us at home!" Souta exclaimed. Tears threatening his eyes as he attempted to be brave.  
  
Inu Yasha brushed some hair from Kagome's tear stained face. "Just wait till I get my hands on him. I'll rip him to shreds."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"She said he looked like our dad and... he called us by the same nicknames he used to call us."  
  
Miroku gave Souta a confused look, "But your father can't be a youkai, otherwise you and Kagome would emit some youki and we have never detected such a thing."  
  
"Whatever bouza, save it until we're done taking care of Kagome," Inu Yasha snarled.  
  
Souta sat beside Shippo watching Miroku and Kaede tending to Kagome. Inu Yasha sat by her head watching her face intently studying every twich and grimace as they worked on her unconcious form. While he studied her, Souta watched him. 'That puppy boy must really care about neesan... I wonder if he's still as petty as he was the last time I saw him?' He looked at the miko and monk, 'I hope they can help her...'  
  
In much less time than it felt like Kagome was treated and Kaede asked the boys to step out while she changed Kagome's clothes. A glare from Inu Yasha stopped Miroku from making any comment about staying.  
  
****  
  
"What do you want to do when you grow up Kagome-chan?"  
  
The young girl, perhaps only six crawled around on all fours growling. "I wanna be a tiger!"  
  
Her father smiled picking her up over his head, "Shall I call you Tora-chan then?"  
  
She laughed, "Tiger, tiger! I wanna be a Tiger!"  
  
"And what of you're little brother or sister, what should it be huh?"  
  
"Boys get big! So if it's a boy he should be a Lion! Girls aren't as big so a little sister should be smaller! So she should be a leopard!"  
  
He put his daugther on his shoulders. "You are very smart Tora-chan. Raion-chan or Hyo-chan it is then."  
  
***  
  
Inu Yasha stayed up the rest of the night sitting by Kagome. Souta and the others had some trouble sleeping, but all eventually did. Not long before noon Inu Yasha began to doze off but he was able to keep himself awake once Kagome opened her eyes.  
  
She looked around without moving. Laying on her stomach her eyes fell upon Inu Yasha before they focused. "Inu Yasha... " Suddenly she pushed herself up quickly with a slight squeal at the pain in her wrist. The dog demon caught her before she fell back on her face. The top of her head rest against his shoulder and she realized how light headed she was. "Where's Souta? Is he ok?"  
  
"Baka..." he said gently, "Worry about yourself first, you were badly hurt."  
  
"But Souta's here right?"  
  
He smiled a gentle smile that she couldn't see, "Yes he's fine. He went with Shippo and Kaede-baba to get some herbs for you."  
  
She pulled herself away from him, putting a hand to her head. "Do you have the shards?"  
  
"Hai, I had to pry them from your hand." He paused, "Do... do you need to lean on me?" Without answering she leaned her right side against him and her head on his neck. He slowly breathed in the scent of her hair. He had almost lost her again, and this time she had been in her time. He felt like an idiot, not too long ago he forced her home and blocked off the well for her safety. What would have happened this time if she could not have gotten here?  
  
She nearly died...  
  
But would the youkai had even come if she didn't have the Shikon Jewel shards?  
  
She nearly died...  
  
He did his best to banish those thoughts from his mind not realizing one of his hands went around her waist. His eyes began to close, he could probably sleep like this...  
  
"Inu Yasha..."  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"AHH!!!! KAGOME AND THE PUPPY BOY!!!" Souta screeched and ran back out of the house. Inu Yasha nearly fell over and put a hand over one of his sensitive and now ringing ears.  
  
Kaede looked in next, but saw nothing too odd or frightening about it. Aside from the fact that it was Inu Yasha and Kagome. "Am I interuppting?" She asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head and sat up on her own, "I just felt dizzy, Inu Yasha let me lean against him." She looked down at herself realizing she was wearing a white robe. "Ummm... what happened to my pajamas?"  
  
"The back was shredded at the top and soaked with blood, I thought it best to change you."  
  
Shippo poke his head in the door and Kagome heard him say something to Souta. "I don't see what you're talking about. It doesn't look like they're doing anything to me."  
  
"B b b b but..."  
  
"Souta! It's alright just get in here!" She pulled the robe tighter around her. "Where are Miroku and Sango?"  
  
Shippo bounced over to her, "They went to go get some clothes for you. What happened anyway?"  
  
She looked at the fox boy then at Kaede. "I want to wait till Sango and Miroku get back, I only want to say this once."  
  
While they waited Kaede saw to preparing some lunch and then some of the herbs for Kagome. Myouga, Miroku and Sango appeared the same time that the food was done. She told them how it started with the shaking of the prayer bells to how it ended with him screaming the pet name her father had given her.  
  
"He called you Tora? No wonder you and Inu Yasha fight like cats and dogs!"  
  
Kagome let Shippo's comment slide and turned to Myouga on Inu Yasha's shoulder. "Myouga-jichan... is there anyway for a human to become a youkai, or at least part one?"  
  
Miroku nodded, "From what you said I would guess he wasn't a full demon, especially considering that it took him several attemps to knock down the door."  
  
"Hai, Cat youkai on average don't differ from Dog youkai much in terms of strength. At most it would take Inu Yasha-sama two hit's to bust through the door." Inu Yasha let out a -ke- at that. Myouga cleared his throat, "Well that is assuming in her time doors are much sturdier. Or he could be a realtively young demon, if he was born a man and changed during his life his power wouldn't be as strong. Anyway in order for a human to become any kind of youkai requires certain things. In the case of Onigumo an soul evil enough to draw in many existing youkai to devour and transform him. Also a person with traces of youkai blood can be changed as well but it requires an existing demon and powerful spells and magic..."  
  
"What about a shikon shard? Would that aid in a transfomation?"  
  
Myouga thought a moment, "Yes that would make it much easier, why?"  
  
"I sensed two on my father..."  
  
"What!?" Inu Yasha burst in, "Why didn't you say so earlier!?"  
  
"Because he's my father!" Kagome burst her eyes sparkeled with threatening tears, "... I'm almost positive it's him."  
  
The room was quiet for a moment before Inu Yasha spoke again. "Myouga, if he was changed with Shikon shards and they were removed would he return to normal?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, theoretically it depends on the stregnth of the true youkai that assisted in the transformation. Though I have never heard of it done, especially since Shikon Shards are a relatively new factor. Besides that, few youkai would bother with changing humans."  
  
"That's true," Miroku said, "But things may be very different in Kagome's time, long living demons obviously would have changed their habits in order to survive."  
  
"mm hmm," Myouga agreed. They sat in thought a moment.  
  
Then once again Inu Yasha saw fit to disturb the silence. "Wait a second... what kind of youkai did you say he was again?"  
  
"A cat, with black stripes on his face."  
  
"Like a tiger?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"I think I know where he met the youkai." A sudden realization struck Kagome and Inu Yasha nodded.  
  
  
  
--------------------------  
  
Hika-chan: Ohhh am I bad or what?.. I mean seriously.. does this suk?  
  
R&R, C&C, and suggestions welcome, I'm not really sure where to take this ^_^' 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inu Yasha, really I don't...  
  
Father Dearest by Hika-chan Chapter 2  
  
The tiger watched as the man cleaned the neighboring holding cell, as was her custom before she began eating she walked right up to the door and pushed to see if he remembered to lock it. She had watched him for quite some time before going to eat. Thank god they stopped trying to hide medicine in her food, they had learned by now that never worked. He spoke to her as he cleaned, it was something he always did. "So how are things in the habitat today Tora-sama? Is it anything like back home, aside from the size anyway. I noticed you got plenty of shade, and a little lake to swim in." He grinned and stopped infront of the door, looking at her. "I bet you like the live feedings more huh? Of course we can't do that after the zoo is open, too many people would freak out. Ah well, I'm done in here see you later.You are a beautiful creature you know that?" She grinned, You have no idea, she thought. He walked out of the cell he had been in, closed and locked the door and then opened the way between the one she was in and the one he had just left. As always she walked over and tested the door, then went to finish her meal. 'He would be the perfect one, all he has to do is forget one day, not that I couldn't tear down the door with my claws but then who knows what they'd do with me. Living here is actually pretty good, but there's no one else in here.' She almost would have smiled, Maybe I should get his kids too, he's always bringing them and they seem to have a good animal rapport. Besides there is the faintest bit of youkai in him, I can almost taste it... The tiger known as Shukei had been there for years. She had actually allowed herself to be caught by the zoo people. She was tired of killing poachers and such in the shrinking habitats in India, besides she was curious about how nice life was in a zoo. Being a youkai very fond of her animal form and rarely becoming human was just a coincidence. It had taken her years to learn how to control the size of her true from, which technically she still was not in. She was probably about the size of one and a half city buses, at least in the size of her body, but that was a small matter. The first thing she had done when she was put into this exhibit was carefully bury the two shikon shards she had been holding onto for so long. She knew what they were capable of, but she had little desire for power, what she wanted right now was companionship, another youkai. So when she came here she immediatly began looking for a possible companion, and she would make him. She had almost given up when he had come... and kept coming back.  
  
***  
  
"Well Shukei-sama, tomorrow I'll be another year older," he muttered idly in the late afternoon, looking down at her in her enclosure. He chuckled slightly, "Well see you in a few days." He held up a hand in a half wave and walked away. I will see you much sooner than that, she grinned to herself. When night fell and the zoo closed she retrieved the two shards she had for so long. She went to the door of her cage, a lock held it shut. She turned to look around grinning at the security cameras, she closed her eyes a moment, concentrating. Then the camera's smoked before falling apart with a brief burst of fire and smoke. She transformed then into her human form, tiger stripes decorating her face and some in her orange hair. A single black claw lengthened and with a swift flick of the wrist the padlock fell to the floor. She opened the gate and paused again, breaking more cameras before she opened the door to the back room where the keepers usually prepared the food. Turning back to the door she broke the handle on the one side, making it look like a break in. Walking over to a cabinet Shukei opened it and pulled out a spare shirt. Buttoning it she headed out, breaking the other handle. As she walked through the zoo camera's burst and broke around her, before she could be seen. With nothing else to attribute it to the authourities would later assume the thieves had caused a power surge of somekind. She stopped in a tree by the wall that surrounded the zoo and examined the area around her. It was still the early morning hours and she had to find some clothes. Two days later Higurashi Shinnosuke left his home, he would never return.  
  
***  
  
"Shukei-sama..." Kagome whispered. The others looked up at Kagome. Sango was the first to speak up. "What was that Kagome-chan?" "Before my dad dissapeared, one of the tigers went missing, Shukei- sama. Everyone always assumed that she was just stolen, but.... now that I think about it, it makes sense. Especially since all the security camera's were blown." "Security- what?" Miroku asked. "It's kind of a divination device, it records the pictures it sees so they can be watched later if no one is there." "So now we have an enemy," Inu Yasha muttered grimly. "Good now I know who to kill." "I might not be that easy Inu Yasha-sama," Myouga said from his shoulder. "I just remembered the ceremony links the one transformed to their... sire so to speak. She probably has some measure control over him, so you may have to find someway to subdue him." "You're gonna hurt dad!?" Sota squealed unhappily. Inu Yasha shook his head at the boy, "No, we're gonna save him. But if he attacks us first," he turned to Kagome as if asking for her understanding, "He might get bruised up a bit." Kagome merely looked up at the hanyou and nodded grimly.  
  
***  
  
The man at the newspaper stand tried not to stare at the woman as she looked at the headlines. Black clawed nails and black stripes on her face and what he could see of her arms and legs. She wore a black midrif top that hugged her body and had sleeves just past her elbows. Knee high black boots and a black miniskirt was visible from the front but there was an orange wrap (the same color of her hair) of some sort that was long in the back. Shukei flipped through the paper, thanks to Shinnosuke she was able to adapt to the modern world. She had spent far to much time in the jungle before this and she had learned how to live quite comfortably. She gave the man money for the paper and was about to turn around when arms encircled her waist. He burried his face in her hair and whispered a hello in her ear. "Did you get what you came for?" she purred. "It seems things are a bit more complicated than I thought," he explained factually. "I'd like you to come check it out, see what you think." "Oh? Something wrong?" His stripped face took on a thoughtful look, "Not quite wrong, more like.. magical, but I am not so sure. Come the house is empty you can see for yourself." "I must say I am intrigued," she grinned and the two turned away. The man watched as the two stripped people walked away, did that woman have a tail? he was almost sure he saw it peaking out from under her skirt. He shook his head and turned back to his crossword muttering, "Those cos-players get weirder every year."  
  
------------------------------ Hika-chan: ok so.. yeah... I thought I'd put out what I had which is why this chapter is so much shorter than the last one (and most of my other chapters..). I thought I ought to give you guys something... especially since I have Absoulutely NO IDEA what I'm doing with this!! *cries* I mean seriously I am pulling a real writers block with this one, so any comments or suggestions would be much appreciated! R&R PLEASE!!! 


End file.
